


Destiny is Calling Me

by Cabbxte



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, M/M, Past Infidelity, Post-Break Up, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:20:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25924273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cabbxte/pseuds/Cabbxte
Summary: Jaskier is having a difficult time getting over what's happened with Geralt and seems to have lost all motivation towards his music.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 14
Kudos: 43





	Destiny is Calling Me

He looked down at the guitar he was holding with a blank look. The consequences of nights without sleep and multiple cups of coffee finally catching up to him. The sound producer had already left a half-hour ago after realizing Jaskier wasn't going to come up with anything today. Every time he picks up his guitar he remembers all the moments he would play for him. All the times Geralt would let him make up funny songs about his hair or his eyes. Every melody he would hum after a night of making love and all of the morning afters when they'd wake up in each other's arms. The look of softness on Geralt's face when he'd stroke his hair and whistle his favorite song. It's only been three months, but it still hurts like it was yesterday. No amount of drinking or falling into the embrace of strangers can get it out of his mind.  
He never thought he'd be disappointed like this, especially by Geralt. He thought they had a connection, something untouchable. They had been together for two years and it seemed like everything was perfect. Sure they had fights, but they always made up by the end of the day. He never imagined he'd find his best friend in bed with someone else. He can remember every brushed off concern or comment on why he was always away late. Or when he would bring her up during late-night talks.  
Jaskier isn't an idiot, he can see how attractive she is and the strength she carries. The way her coal hair falls perfectly and the mischievous smirk she wears. The few times he'd met her, he felt pulled in by her. So perhaps it isn't that big of a shock.  
It was a weekend getaway with his bandmates and he was planning on coming back early as a surprise. The expression on his lover's face when he walked in. The sound of him running after him. The car door slamming. Sobbing to his manager after one too many drinks.  
Every time he puts a pencil to paper nothing comes out. All he can think about is him being with her right now. He's had to uninstall all social media because he sees them everywhere. It only lasted a month before Geralt started to post pictures with her. He wonders if he'll get invited to the wedding, Yennefer would look stunning in white.  
They had briefly discussed marriage, a pleasant little ceremony in a forest. Close enough where his father and brothers could visit and Roach would be there. It was going to be perfect.  
He imagines this is just the price he pays for falling in love with the wrong person once again. He's had to dodge his mother's calls for he knows she'll just tell him she told him so. Everyone warned him to avoid a man who clearly had enough issues on his own. Jaskier wouldn't listen, of course, he saw Geralt for the first time and instantly fell for him. He surmises that perhaps it should have been a sign when it took so long to even secure a date.  
All he would speak about was destiny and how he wasn't one to follow anyone's plans. Jaskier on the other hand thinks he now believes in her. Maybe what happened was meant to be an awakening. A revival of what he lost in trying to make someone else happy.  
Closing his eyes with a weak smile he starts to strum.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually really like Yennefer, but I also really have fun making her the villain in my stories lol. It's kind of a happy ending depending on how you look at it? Anyways hope you enjoyed.


End file.
